Mascota
by ravenW-97
Summary: Yui se encontró un gato en la cocina y decide quedárselo.


**EDIT.** 5/Septiembre/2018. Para eliminar párrafos enormes y facilitar la lectura, como corregir cualquier error ortográfico o de redacción.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet [Todo el fandom es feliz así, lo sé].

 **Advertencias/Aclaraciones:** Trama simple y cliché, más narración de dudosa calidad. Es un solo capítulo, por lo que NO continuación. También no se dejen llevar tanto por la sinopsis, que si ponía más en esta, arruinaba la "sorpresa" [según] de la historia.

* * *

 **MASCOTA**

* * *

Komori Yui hizo un amigo.

Éste era un gato algo delgaducho, de ojos amarillos y bonito pelaje negro, al que decidió llamar Kuro.

Un nombre poco creativo quizá, pero a ella le gustaba y tal parecía que al gatito también (si los maullidos entusiastas podían ser tomados como aprobación).

Encontró a Kuro en la cocina el ultimo viernes del mes de noviembre. Lo primero que se cuestionó no fue cómo entro el felino a la mansión Sakamaki, sino el porqué la puerta del refrigerador estaba abierta y había comida (específicamente carne) esparcida por el suelo. Sin embargo, no pudo averiguar más porque justo en ese momento llegó Reiji, el cual no dudo en regañarla por el desorden que (según él) ella ocasionó, además claro, de obligarla (a base de amenazas que implicaban un calabozo y un látigo) a limpiarlo.

Así, la humana estuvo durante media hora arreglando el desastre en la cocina y aguantando el sermón del más estricto de los hermanos Sakamaki (el que ignoró por completo la presencia del animal, mientras que Kuro, notó Yui, miró de forma fija al inmortal).

Esa noche nada más acostarse sintió como algo pequeño se acurrucaba junto con ella y ronroneaba. Fue Kuro, que parecía gustoso de quedarse junto con ella hasta el amanecer y más allá. Resultó algo sorprendente, porque pudo cerrar sus ojos sin el miedo de ser atacada o morir a manos de los seis monstruos con los que vivía, esos que solo le provocaban pesadillas y ojeras marcadas debajo de sus ojos, todo gracias a la compañía de un gato, uno cuyos ronroneos y maullidos leves la arrullaron.

Al día siguiente Yui se enteró que Ayato intento beber su sangre, pero en su lugar recibió arañazos. La humana se preguntó cómo es que no despertó por el alboroto y aun más curioso, cómo sobrevivió Kuro al berrinche del pelirrojo.

—Eres muy afortunado Kuro —El gato se estiraría y levantaría la cabeza con orgullo—, además de muy valiente, no cualquiera se enfrenta contra un vampiro —Komori, por si acaso, estuvo pegada al gato para que Ayato no pudiera dañarlo de ningún modo (tal vez el mayor de los trillizos no actuó en busca de venganza porque resultaría muy humillante luchar contra un animal).

Así pasaron las semanas, entre más ataques de Kuro hacia los Sakamaki, cada que uno de éstos intentaba lastimarla. La preocupación de Yui por el gato crecía cada día, no solo por la posibilidad que uno de los inmortales se hartara y matará a Kuro (o bien, lo tirará por ahí con el fin de que se perdiera y nunca más regresara), sino también porque el felino no dejaba de perder peso (casi estaba en los huesos) sin importar cuanto bien ella lo alimentara.

Y a la larga llegó el día.

Ese día malo, ese que vendría sí o sí. La paciencia de **ellos** se agotó, así que una noche encerraron en un cuarto sin ventanas ni otra posible salida a Kuro, para que éste no los importunara mientras bebían la sangre de Yui hasta casi dejarla seca.

Casi en la inconsciencia, Komori Yui solo le pidió a Dios que Kuro estuviera bien.

Antes de que sus ojos se cerrarán escucho como una puerta fue derrumbada.

Yui despertó tres horas después del ataque y la perdida de sangre, soltó un largo suspiro y después respiro hondo, se repitió una y otra vez: "Estoy viva, estoy viva". Aun cansada se puso de pie, porque ahora ella vivía por el bienestar de alguien más. No se molesto en prender las luces y camino hacia la salida, tropezando con varias cosas en el camino, Komori no recordaba que el cuarto estuviera tan desordenado. Después de diez minutos llegó a donde los Sakamaki encerraron a Kuro y su corazón se estrujo, la madera de la puerta se hallaba destrozada y su amado gato no se encontraba dentro.

Apurada, casi muerta de la preocupación, no pensó en lo extraño que era el silencio dentro de la mansión.

Buscó, llamo a Kuro sin cesar pero nada, tan concentrada que termino por tropezar, maldijo y decidió prender las luces del pasillo, era muy tonto ir a oscuras.

La luz amarillenta parpadeo, Yui casi se cae de sentón. Había un sendero rojo manchando el piso. No supo porqué pero siguió el rastro hasta llegar a la primera planta (fue como una especie de buen presentimiento, o locura mejor dicho, considerando lo que sus ojos han visto). Justo enfrente de la salida estaban los Sakamaki, o algunas partes de ellos, un brazo por aquí, una cabeza por allá y una gran revoltura de órganos.

Y ahí, en el centro y lamiendo los cadáveres se hallaba su amado gato.

— ¡Kuro!

Yui gritó, aliviada de ver que su amigo estaba bien, y no aguanto más, cayó de rodillas. Su estómago dolía y no sabia cuanto más podría aguantar el asco. Solo hasta que Kuro corrió hacia ella, se dejó envolver en sus brazos y maulló para consolarla, se permitió llorar.

En medio de sus sollozos, temblores y millones de preguntas sobre lo qué ocurrió, no se cuestionó el hecho de que Kuro estuviera gordo.

Mucho menos que, éste ronroneara feliz y satisfecho.

* * *

 **N/A.** Sí, Kuro no era un "gato" muy normal que digamos, y sí, éste se comió algunas partes de los Sakamaki (puesto que Yui lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera acabarse todo). Digamos que después de eso, Yui iría a buscar ayuda o algo así, de todas maneras, aclarando, el gato quiere mucho a Yui, así que no la lastimará, más bien, la cuidará y de paso comerá lo que sea que dañe a su adorada dueña.

Sin más que mencionar, **¡gracias por leer!**


End file.
